


screaming the name of a foreigner's god

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2017), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Death, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Alex's last moments, from his perspective.





	screaming the name of a foreigner's god

As Apocalypse and Magneto pull Charles across the floor, Alex Summers is suddenly seventeen again, a weapon in his chest and only one real friend.  But Darwin isn't here this time, and Alex knows what he has to do.

When Hank calls his name, he doesn't hear; he's entirely focused on the fight at hand.  He's stronger now, and this Apocalypse is just Sebastian Shaw with a few bells and whistles.  Alex has to take him, and he sees Darwin's face behind his open eyes as he runs and hits his knees.  He moves because there is no other option, because not moving haunts him like cherries, Coke, and pinball at night.

"Hey, asshole!"  He gives the blast everything he's got, but it's no use.

As the fire swallows him whole, he thinks he hears someone saying,  _oh, sweetheart, don't come home so soon._


End file.
